You're My Princess: Wilfred
by LucianKnight
Summary: Rewritten of "You're My Everything." Pairing: Wilfred x OC Lucian. Blaming himself for the kidnap of his childhood friend thirteen years ago, Prince Wilfred is determine to do anything for Lucian's forgiveness, and for her to love him again.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: "Here's the rewritten of "You're my Everything."**

**~…X…~**

Looking at Nobel Michel, Prince Wilfred wonders why Zain would enter the private room when the meeting was still going on. He knew that Zain would never in his mind enter the room where the princes and Nobel Michel meet when they are having a meeting, so why now of all time? All Prince Wilfred heard were "His Majesty," "King Noctis," and when Nobel Michel's face lit up, Prince Wilfred was able to put the two together easily. King Noctis, the king he admires, is here in the castle.

_But why is King Noctis here?_ Prince Wilfred thought. _His Majesty rarely comes here so why now?_ With this thought in mind, he watched both Nobel Michel and Zain walk out of the room but not before Nobel Michel telling him, and the rest of the princes that their room is already prepared, if they wish to stay at the castle for the night.

_Should I stay here for the _night_? _Prince Wilfred asked himself. _But I have work to do back home._

"So! Are you guys going stay here for the night?!" Prince Roberto asked excitedly. Even if the princes say no, he would still stay. He has been working a lot for the past few weeks, and a little break would not hurt. Prince Roberto also wanted Alberto to take a break from his nagging. "I'll be staying here!"

"That's nice." Prince Glenn said, his chin resting comfortably on his palm. "I can't stay. I have to return home."

"Me too," Prince Keith said. "The king and queen are leaving for a business for two weeks and Catherine is going to be alone. I can't let that happen."

"Brotherly love," Prince Joshua mumbled and rolled his eyes. He did not see Prince Keith as the caring type prince anymore. He did once, back when Lucian was still around. Back then, when they were young, Prince Keith used to be the fun, loving, and playful brother when he is around Lucian, but now, he does not show it, even to his own sister. Prince Joshua used to be the same as Prince Keith, but he was not that playful when he was around Lucian. He does care for Lucian and he still does today.

Prince Roberto turned his head to the side and smiled at Prince Joshua, "What about you Prince Joshua?"

"I'm busy." Prince Joshua replied.

"Ohh." Prince Roberto nodded his head once, and he then turned his head towards Prince Edward, "How about you, Ed?"

"I will see. I have to talk to Louis first." Prince Edward said.

Before Prince Roberto could even turn to Prince Wilfred and ask if he would stay, Prince Wilfred was already getting up from his chair. "Huh? Wills?"

Prince Wilfred looked at Prince Roberto and opened his mouth, "I'm sorry. I can't either. I have a lot of work to do back home. It was nice seeing you all again and Happy New Year's." He pushed the chair back and walked towards the door. He really wanted to stay, and see if King Noctis is really in the castle, but duty calls.

"Bye Wil." Prince Roberto said. "Guess I'll be the only one staying."

Once Prince Wilfred was out in the hallway, he went off to the direction where his butler Claude is at, and the only place that he knew where Clade would be is with the other butlers in one of the waiting room of the castle.

But before Prince Wilfred could even go to where his butler at, he stopped in front of a door that was slightly open. He knew where the door leads, it was the play room that him, and the prince along with Lucian used to come to, back when they were young whenever they visit Nobel Michel. It was one place that he never went back to after Lucian was kidnap, thirteen years ago. Feeling curious, Prince Wilfred walked up to the door, to see if anyone was in the room.

Taking a peak through the little gap, Prince Wilfred's eyes grew. Inside the room was King Noctis, standing in front of a coffee table, place in between two white sofas, in the middle of the white covered room. Surprised to see the king, Prince Wilfred did not notice that he had pushed the door forward until King Noctis turned his head back over his shoulder, and called out to him.

"Prince Wilfred." King Noctis softly smiled, and he placed the picture frame that he walk holding back to the coffee table, and Prince Wilfred saw the picture, it was a family photo of Lucian being carried by her mother, Queen Aria, and Aiden being hugged by King Noctis at a young age.

Looking back at King Noctis, Prince Wilfred slowly stepped inside the room, and bowed his head down. "Hello, Your Majesty." He said. "I apologize, I did not mean to-"

"Don't worry about it, Prince Wilfred." King Noctis said. "This room hasn't changed one bit." King Noctis said mostly to himself, his eyes gazing down on the picture frame.

"Um, Your Majesty, may I ask why you are here?" Prince Wilfred asked. "Please excuse my rudeness for asking, but I am just a little curious to know why you would come here when you rarely visit this place."

King Noctis softly chuckled and turned his body towards Prince Wilfred. "I guess you would be curious to know why I'm here today since I only visit this place once a year. I'm here to see how Mike is doing, and I wanted to show someone this place again."

"Someone?" Prince Wilfred blinked. "Who is this "someone" Your Majesty?"

"You'll find out soon." King Noctis's eyes softly narrowed.

There was a moment of silence before Prince Wilfred remembered something important. "I just remembered something. Where is Aiden, Your Majesty? He is usually with you if I remember correctly."

"Oh, I don't know." King Noctis replied. "He said that he was going to walk around the castle."

"I see."

"Anyways," King Noctis turned his head back to the picture frame. "It's been more than thirteen years now, hasn't it Wilfred?"

Prince Wilfred lowered his head down, "Yes." He did not want to talk about it; he never did like talking about that day with anyone. He blamed himself for Lucian getting kidnap, though no one blamed him, because there was no reason to put the blame on him. But Prince Wilfred still blames himself today. If only he agreed to let Lucian sleep with him that night when he visited Aracelis, she would have not been taken away. All she wanted was to sleep with someone because she had a nightmare, and she did not want to wake her parents up in the middle of the night. Lucian could have went to Aiden to sleep, but she knew that he was tired because he had butler training that day, so the only person that she could go to that night was Prince Wilfred.

King Noctis looked at Prince Wilfred from the corner of his eye. "Still blaming yourself?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." Prince Wilfred whispered. No matter how many times he apologizes to King Noctis, he could never get rid of the guilt inside him.

"Wilfred, stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. Okay." King Noctis kindly said to the blonde prince. He knew how Prince Wilfred felt, everything, he knew. King Noctis stepped towards Prince Wilfred, and patted the prince on the shoulder. "You have to let go of the past. Blaming yourself when it's not your fault won't get you anywhere."

Prince Wilfred looked up at King Noctis, his face showing confusion. "How could you just say that? Your Majesty, you want me to forget about Lucian? I can't forget about her."

"I'm not telling you to forget about Lucian, Wilfred. I don't want you to continue feeling guilty for something that isn't your fault. If Lucian was here, I'm sure that she doesn't want you to put all the blames on yourself."

"…..but she's not here." Prince Wilfred lowered his head down, his blonde bangs covering his eyes. He just wants his little princess back.,

"She may not, but that's what she'll be thinking." King Noctis lowered his hands back down to his side. "You may not know this, but you're Lucian's prince. I know that she wants her prince to be strong, and you are strong, Wilfred." He then laughed, "Aha, I don't even know why I said those. Maybe I just wanted you to feel better. I'll see you later." King Noctis walk pass Prince Wilfred, but stopped when he was at the doorway. "You should stay for the night. I promise you that it'll be worth your time, but if you can't, then that's okay, too."

**~…X…~**

Prince Wilfred sat quietly in the back of the car; his eyes looking through the glass window, watching trees covered in snow passes by him.

_Another year without you_, Prince Wilfred thought. _How many more years will I have to be alone just to see you again Lucian? How many times will I have to blame myself? I hate this. _

The limousine of Prince Wilfred stopped next to a park for not making through the green light. Prince Wilfred turned his head back to the side, and watched two young boys, running in the park, throwing snowballs at each other. Just then, another figure appeared, wearing a gray sweater and underneath a white shirt, gray jeans, a pair of white boots, running after the two little boys, surprising Prince Wilfred because this figure looks exactly like Lucian, but this one was older.

"Come here you brats!" The said figure shouted happily. She'll teach those kids not to ever throw snowball at her face."You'll regret ever throwing snowballs at me!"

"Stop the car!" Prince Wilfred ordered, his eyes never leaving the young female running after the kids, who are enjoying being chase after the young lady.

"Your Highness, the light is about to turn green." Claude said from the front.

"Stop the car, Claude." Prince Wilfred said in a serious tone. "Now."

"But Your Highness-"

"Forget it." Prince Wilfred quickly unlocked the door from his side, and ran out of the car. Who cares what Claude says. He's not missing this chance to meet the young female running after two little kids at the park. She might be Lucian.

"Your Highness!" Claude shouted, his head sticking out the window. "Where are you going?!"

Prince Wilfred hurriedly ran to the gates of the park, not caring if the citizens saw him. He just wanted to see of the young lady running in the park is Lucian, _his_ Lucian. _Please!_

"Ahaha! Big sis can't catch us!" One of the little boys shouted happily.

"Oh yeah." The young lady smirked. "You better run faster than that, brat!"

"Lucian!" A voice shouted from the back, making the young lady stop from running after the kids.

"Huh?" The young lady turned her body back, only to see a handsome young man charging after her. "Wha-ah!" Before she could even move out of the way, Prince Wilfred locked his arms around her body, and pulled her for a hug. "!" Her eyes slowly widen. This man just hugged her and she does not know what to do.

"Lucian." Prince Wilfred closed his eyes, thinking if this was a dream, and if it is, then he hopes to never wake up.

The two young boys stopped when they saw Prince Wilfred hug their big sister who they just met an hour ago. One of the boys recognized the blonde prince, and he ended up dropping the snowball from his hand that he planned on throwing to the young lady.

"Y-you're Prince Wilfred!" The boy shouted and pointed his index finger to the prince of Phillip. "No way! This is awesome!"

_Prince Wilfred_, the young lady thought. "B-brother Wil." She softly whispered, and she felt the arms around her loosen up a bit.

Prince Wilfred opened his eyes and pulled his face away from the young lady. There is only one person that ever called him brother Wil, and that person is Lucian. He looked straight at the young lady's eyes. "Lucian?"

The young lady gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my god. You're Wilfred." Tears clouded her eyes, and for the first time again, she got to see her prince.

"Big sis, I didn't know you know Prince Wilfred!" The boy said. "That's so cool!"

Prince Wilfred ignored the two little boys standing beside him as he wiped the tears slipping down Lucian's face. "Aha, I can't believe this." He said. "You're alive."

"Wilfred!" Lucian threw her arms around Prince Wilfred. "Big brother!"

_***Wha-pk***_

"Ow!" Lucian pulled her head back after being hit by a snowball. She turned her head to the side and glared at Aiden who was leaning against a tree. "Aiden, what the heck was that for?!" She shouted, not quite happy that her big brother just ruined the moment.

"Oh, sorry," Aiden said as he casually walked over to the two. "I was aiming for the brats but you were in the way. But don't worry, the snow blends in well with your hair."

"Aiden," Prince Wilfred smiled. "I didn't know that you would be here. His Majesty told me that you were in the castle."

Aiden looked at Lucian who was still wrapped around Prince Wilfred's arms before looking back to the blonde prince. "Lucian wanted to play outside so I brought her here." He then softly pinched Lucian's nose, "I didn't expect for us to see Prince Wilfred here. Aren't we lucky?" He smiled. He really didn't expect to see the prince of Phillip. Before leaving the castle, Zain told him that the six princes were in the castle, having a small meeting with Nobel Michel.

"I see."

Aiden then turned his head to the two boys, "Alright you two go back to your parents and don't tell anyone about this. Got it?"

"Okay. Bye guys!"

"Bye big sis!" The two boys' wave goodbye, and ran out of the park, to find their parents.

Aiden's eyes narrowed when he saw a certain butler that he dislikes, running towards them with a frown on his face. _Great, it's the robot butler. Will I have to hear him nag again? I freaking hate that about him._

"Prince Wilfred!" Claude shouted his face clearly shows anger. "Please do not ever run out of the car! And who is this young lady?" He asked, looking down at Lucian under his cold blue eyes. "Excuse me miss, but why are you hugging His Highness? Please keep in mind that you are in the presence of a prince, young lady."

Technically, Lucian was not hugging Prince Wilfred, it was Prince Wilfred who was hugging her instead, but Claude sees it as the other way around.

"You better not give the same look you give to everyone to this girl, Claude." Aiden said. "She's under my protection so knock it off with the glaring." He didn't like the fact that Claude is talking rudely towards Lucian.

"I wasn't talking to you, Aiden." Claude said coldly.

"Aiden is right, Claude." Prince Wilfred said. He was still hugging Lucian, and he is not planning to let her go any time soon either. "You will show your respect to this young lady for you are in the presence of His Majesty, King Noctis' daughter, Princess Lucian of Aracelis." Prince Wilfred's eyes grew serious as he gazes at Claude.

Upon hearing the title of the young lady in front of him, Claude immediately bowed his head down. He just did something so bad that would embarrassment the prince of Phillip in front of the princess of Aracelis. "I apologize, Your Highness. Princess Lucian, please do forgive me for my rude behavior." He knew that Princess Lucian was kidnap thirteen years ago, but he never thought of seeing her again. He is happy to see that the young princess is alive and doing well, but he still does not know if the young lady in front of him is truly the princess, but with the glare Aiden was giving him right now, tells him that the young lady being hugged by His Highness is truly none other than the Princess of Aracelis. He also knows that he will get scold later by Prince Wilfred.

"Um, it's fine. You don't have to bow." Lucian said, and knowing that she has been in Prince Wilfred arms for too long, she pulled away, only to be pulled back in a tight hug. "Wil."

"What?" Prince Wilfred looked at Lucian with an innocent look.

"Mind letting go of me?"

"No." Prince Wilfred smiled. "

"Hate to break the two of you apart, but Lucian and I have to return to the castle." Aiden said. "King Noctis doesn't know that Lucian and I went out."

"Oh," Prince Wilfred pulled away from Lucian and smiled at her. "Then I'll bring you both back." This is a nice chance for him to spend time with her, and a chance not to return to his country.

"No, that's okay." Lucian said. "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"No," Prince Wilfred said bluntly. He does have to return back home, but right now, he does not care about his work or anybody else but his Lucian.

"Huh?" Claude looked at Prince Wilfred confusingly, "Your Highness, did you not say that you had work to do back home?"

Prince Wilfred moved his eyes towards Claude, the smile on his face gone. "No, I didn't."

"But-"

"Give your prince a break, Claude." Aiden said as he turned his attention back to his princess. "Let's go, Lucian." He grabbed Lucian by the wrist and walked away, leaving the two men. He did not want to be there any longer because Claude was irritating him. He never like Claude because Claude always follows the rules and he is strict with his prince.

"But…" Lucian turned her head back and looked at Prince Wilfred who was looking back at her. "…what about Wilfred?" She wanted to stay with Prince Wilfred a little bit longer before he returns to his country.

"He'll be fine." Aiden said.

"Wait." Prince Wilfred said and he went after the two. Seeing Prince Wilfred running towards them, Lucian stopped and pulled her hand away from Aiden, making him stop as well.

Seeing that Lucian would not leave without Prince Wilfred, Aiden sighed and looked at Prince Wilfred. "Okay, fine. You can accompany us back to the castle."

"Really?" Prince Wilfred smiled a little, happy that he will get to spend some more time with Lucian.

"But we're not riding in your car. We're gonna walk."

"Okay."

"Thank you, Aiden!" Lucian smiled and hugged the young butler.

"Yeah, yeah," Aiden patted Lucian on the head, but his eyes were locked with Claude, standing behind Prince Wilfred. _I don't like you._

_I don't like you either._ Claude ignored the look Aiden was giving him, and he stepped forward. "I'm sorry to have to say this. But it would be wise if Her Highness and Aiden join Prince Wilfred back to the castle using the car. There are a lot of citizens in the street at this time of the day, and I'm sure that no one in this group wants to get attention from them."

"Then you two can go back using the car." Aiden said. "Lucian and I will walk."

Feeling the tension between the two men, Lucian decided to cut in. "Okay, that's enough, you two. Aiden, it'll be faster to get back to the castle if we ride with them."

"…." Seeing that Lucian was pulling her puppy eyes, Aiden sighed. "Alright fine."

"Yay!"

Prince Wilfred smiled a little as he watched Lucian hug Aiden. He was feeling a little jealous that he was not the one being hug, but he knows that he will get a lot of hug from Lucian from now on.

**~…X…~**

When the four returned to the castle, they saw the other princes outside with their butler, getting ready to leave, except for Prince Roberto. He was just there to see them off. Prince Roberto was the first one to see Prince Wilfred and he was surprised to see Aiden, but didn't notice the arms wrapped around Aiden since he's attention was mostly towards Prince Wilfred.

"Wil you're back," Prince Roberto said. "Did you decide to stay for the night?"

"Yes." Prince Wilfred smiled.

"That's amazing! I tried to convince Josh here but he wouldn't stay."

"I told you for the fifth time Prince Roberto that I am busy this week." Prince Joshua sighed.

"Whoa! Wil, you're smiling! Did something happen?"

"And you just ignored me." Prince Joshua sighed once more.

"Sort of."

It was Prince Keith who noticed the arms wrapped around Aiden, making him grinned. "Who is that behind you, Aiden?" He asked. "Your girl?"

"No, it's my little sister." Aiden replied, and he linked his fingers in between Lucian's fingers to give her some warmth. "Her clothes got wet from playing with some kids in the park not too far from here. They threw a lot of snowballs at her and she's freezing right now."

"Ahaha, I didn't know you had a little sister." Prince Keith crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's nice to see you again, Aiden." Prince Glenn said, and his eyes slightly narrowed when he saw a strand of silver white hair flowing behind Aiden. _What the?_

"Nice to see you, too, Prince Glenn."

"Um, who's-" Prince Glenn was cut off when a voice shouted out.

"Aiden!" Lucian shouted from behind. "I'm cold! I'm gonna freeze to death out here, and you're the one that threw snowballs at me the most!" She buried her face on Aiden's back. She had forgotten that her clothes got wet from the snowball fight with the two boys until she got inside Prince Wilfred's limousine. The heater was on while they made their way to the castle that the ice that was stuck on her clothes melted.

"That's what you get for not wearing enough clothes, dummy."

"Brother Wil!" Lucian pulled her face away from Aiden and looked at Prince Wilfred. "Aiden is being mean, and he won't let go of my arms! He's trying to freeze me out here!"

All five princes now had their attention to the person behind Aiden.

"Brother….Wil?" Prince Edward raised an eyebrow up.

"W-what?" Prince Roberto titled his head to the side.

Prince Wilfred softly chuckled at the two childish behaviors. "Come here, I'll warm you up then." He said, and he opened his arms out.

Aiden finally let go of Lucian's arms, allowing her to run to Prince Wilfred. Aiden smiled, loving the expression the other five princes were making. He wished to take pictures of the princes right now, but he did not want to risk being chase later. All their mouth fell as they watch Lucian snuggle to Prince Wilfred.

"Warm yet?" Prince Wilfred asked, not minding that his attire was getting wet.

"Not yet." Lucian said, burying her face under Prince Wilfred's neck.

"So?" Aiden turned his head towards the five princes standing in front of him. "Who's staying for the night here?" All five princes and even Prince Wilfred raised their hand high up in the air. There was no way that they will be leaving now that they have seen their childhood friend again. _I knew it._

**~…X…~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~...X...~**

"Is there something that you would like to drink?" Aiden asked, his eyes gazing down on the young princess, wrapped in a white, thick blanket, and huddling to her father's lap for warmth, who gladly held her in his arms. Aiden did felt a bit bad for letting Lucian play outside with the kids they met in the park, not too far from the castle, and it was mostly his fault that Lucian's clothes were soaking wet when they returned since he was the one that threw snowballs at her more than the kids. The two kids only threw four snowballs at Lucian, but Aiden threw more than twenty at her, close to thirty and he regrets none.

"I-I want hot cocoa, please." Lucian said tiredly as she cuddled closer to her father, loving the warmth coming from him. She closes her eyes, hoping to take a nap before the princes come to her room and starts asking her questions.

"Okay. I'll be back." Aiden turned around but soon stopped, and turned his head back to King Noctis, stroking his daughter's hair as if she was a little puppy, "What about you dad? Do you want anything to drink, too?"

King Noctis raised his head up and grinned, "Surprise me." He then went back to stroking Lucian's head, and buries his face down on her hair. "Aww~! Lucian, you're so adorable when you're like this! This is just like the last time when you got sick and I had to hold you in my arms because you cried, telling me that your head hurts."

"I can't believe that you still remember that." Aiden said. "That was like back when she was four." He remembers the day when Lucian got sick, fourteen years ago, one of the worst sickness she ever had.

She was playing outside in the garden of Aracelis' castle during January all by herself because it snowed that day. She didn't tell anyone that she planned to go outside, and so she sneaked out, but she didn't wear the proper clothing for the winter season. King Noctis found her after one hour of playing outside, and he saw several small snow angels in the snow. He saw his little angel, lying under a tree but he wasn't smiling. Fear was written all over his face because Lucian wasn't moving. He was able to bring Lucian to a hospital, and one of the doctors said that Lucian could have died due to hypothermia, but she was lucky because King Noctis was able to take her out of the snow in time.

"How can I forget about that day?" King Noctis looked down at Lucian who had already fallen asleep. He softly rubbed her cheek with his right thumb. "That was one of the scariest days of my life. I almost lost my little angel." He didn't want to lose his daughter, and that day showed him how easy the people he cares about to disappear in his life. "I almost lost my daughter…" his voice slowly fell, thinking how he would live if he lost Lucian again. Having to lose Aria was enough; he doesn't want to go back to the days when he had to live alone without his wife and daughter. But now that Lucian is back, he'll make sure to keep his only daughter safe, and hope for her not to disappear from his life again.

Aiden moved his eyes down to Lucian, "Well, I guess I won't be getting her hot cocoa." A small smile appeared on his face when Lucian turned her body to side and rested her head under King Noctis' neck. "Do you still want your drink?" He looked back to King Noctis who nodded his head. He didn't want to continue the conversation; he just didn't want to talk about it any longer. He knows that if he and King Noctis were to continue to talk about the past, King Noctis would only feel sad. He doesn't want to see the loneliness his dad shows whenever he talks about the past, especially when it comes to Queen Aria.

"I'll go with you." King Noctis softly said, not wanting to wake his daughter up. "Can you help me here? I don't want to wake up my little angel." He smiled at Aiden who smiled in return before making his way back to King Noctis.

"For one thing you won't have to worry about losing Lucian again." Aiden said as he leaned down, and carefully picked Lucian up in his arms while King Noctis stood up on his feet. "I'll make sure to protect your daughter." When King Noctis moved away from the bed, Aiden gently placed his little sister back down on the bed and pulled up the other blanket over her.

"That's nice to hear." King Noctis softly smiled as he looked at Lucian. He then placed his hands inside his pockets of his black coat before looking back to Aiden with a mischievous smile on his face. "How about you and me annoy the six princes? I'm surprised that they decided to stay. I wonder what made them stay here."

"Who knows," Aiden shrugged his shoulders. Of course he knows the reason; he just didn't want to tell King Noctis. He wants to have a little fun to see who, out of the six princes, would make the first move to Lucian and see his dad's reaction. Knowing his dad of being protective, the princes won't have an easy time to get Lucian's affection, but he has feeling that a certain blonde prince would get Lucian's affection fast.

"Let's go then!" King Noctis cheerfully pointed his index finger towards the door and walked out of the room with Aiden following beside him. "Where are they anyway?"

"They're in the main living room." Aiden replied as he pulled the door closed of Lucian's room. _I wonder how that blonde prince will play his game in getting Lucian._ _But…..that prince already has Lucian's heart since back then. But what if Lucian doesn't have the same feeling she had for him now? Well this is gonna be interesting. _With these thoughts in mind, Aiden and King Noctis made their way to find the six princes to annoy them for fun.

**~…X…~**

Prince Wilfred sat comfortably on a white sofa, next to Prince Roberto who couldn't stay still for a second. Out of all the princes in the room, Prince Wilfred was the only one who wasn't trying to run out of the room to see Lucian. He then moved his eyes towards Prince Joshua, sitting on the other sofa in front of him, tapping his right foot repeatedly on the floor. "Are you okay, Prince Joshua?" Prince Wilfred asked, and titled his head to the side. "You look….very impatient." He smiled when he saw Prince Joshua's face turn slightly red. He knows. "That excited to see Lucian again?"

"Wha! N-no!" Prince Joshua retorted back, back his face says the opposite. "Who would be excited to see that little brat?"

"Apparently you Josh." Prince Roberto grinned. "I won't deny that I'm happy to see Lucian again. I'm so overjoyed that I might explode!" He threw his arms up in the air, almost hitting Prince Keith on the face.

"Hey watch it!" Prince Keith glared at the childish prince sitting beside him.

"Ahaha, aren't we all?" Prince Edward softly smiled. "We should be happy that Lucian has returned."

"True." Prince Glenn said, and his eyes locked at the door to his right side. He ignored the two princes sitting in front of him while his mind wonders who out of the six princes in the room, is the lucky man to be Lucian's partner in the future. He didn't have to guess who had the better chance of being Lucan's partner as his eyes moved to the corner, towards Prince Wilfred who was talking with his butler Claude about preparing a gift for the Caelum family.

"I will do that right away Your Highness." Claude bowed his head down and quietly walked to the door, but soon stopped when he was greeted by King Noctis and Aiden the moment he pulled the door open. "Your Majesty." He placed his right hand on top of his heart and bowed his head deeply before stepping off to the side.

"Hello, Claude." King Noctis smiled, stepped in the room with Aiden behind him, and waved hello to the princes inside the room, who all quickly stood up on their feet, "Hello everyone." All six princes and their butler bowed their head down to King Noctis.

Aiden walked pass King Noctis and made his way over to the butlers behind the princes. He would rather spend his time with his friend Jan than listen to the princes talk with his dad.

"Hello, Aiden." Jan smiled. "It's been a long time."

"Actually, it's only been eleven months long since the last time I saw you, but it's nice to see you again." Aiden patted Jan by the shoulder and turned his head towards Luke who flinched when their eyes met.

"H-hello, Sir Aiden," Luke quietly said. "It's an honor to see the head butler of Aracelis kingdom, again." He'd met Aiden four times before, and this is his fifth time seeing the butler and the main bodyguard of Caelum household. He admires Aiden for having two important roles at his age, considering that he is only twenty three.

Seeing how stiff the young butler was, Aiden couldn't help but laugh. He doesn't know much about Luke unlike Jan and the other butlers, but thanks to Jan, he knows some information about the young butler of Liberty. "No need to use formality, I hate that. Just call me Aiden. Okay?"

"Ah! O-of course!" Luke smiled and bowed his head once more. He thought that Aiden was a cold person like Claude, but he was wrong. Claude told him once about Aiden when he asked what the butler of Caelum was like. So Claude told Luke how Aiden was a cold person who didn't care about anyone and that he was a lazy person who wouldn't do anything unless he was told to by King Noctis. But Jan told him that Aiden was the complete opposite of what Claude told him, that Aiden wasn't a cold person and that he was a hardworking young man. Jan also told him that what Claude said to him about Aiden was just how Claude sees Aiden because the two doesn't like each other. Claude is the opposite of Aiden.

Prince Keith turned his head back after hearing how Luke was talking. He didn't like how Luke was acting towards Aiden, Aiden was the same as him, well not really, but Luke shouldn't act so weak, and below in front of Aiden. This was an embarrassment in front of King Noctis. Wanting to scold his butler, he stepped towards Luke but was stopped when he felt a hand grab him by the shoulder.

"I want to talk with all of you," King Noctis smiled at Prince Keith, and placed his left hand back down on his side. "This is about Lucian." This got everyone in the room to look at him. Seeing that everyone had their eyes on him, he opened his mouth once again, "Why don't you all sit back down, even the butlers. I know that standing for too long can be boring and tiring."

"Please do not mind us, Your Majesty." Alberto spoke with an expressionless face. "The butlers and I are fine standing."

"If that is what you like."

The princes all sat back down on their original spot on the sofas, and Aiden, feeling tired from standing up decided to pull a brown, wooden chair next to Jan and sat quietly, not minding the looks the other butlers were giving him as if he was out of his mind for sitting. He wasn't going to be like the other butlers. If King Noctis wanted them to take a seat then he'll take a sit.

King Noctis softly chuckled when Aiden did what he said. He knows that Aiden will take a sit even if he didn't say anything to the butlers. "I will make this short knowing that you all have other important things to do." He looked back to the six princes. "Now that Lucian is back, I want you all, in this room, to keep a secret of her return to the public. If I do find out that the news of my daughter's return gets spread out in public, there will be hell to pay." His voice was dead serious, indicating that he wasn't kidding around, but the sweet smile on his face contradicts what he's saying to the princes and the butlers.

_I know that His Majesty is serious about keeping the news of Princess Lucian return a secret, but that smile on his face makes me think that he's not._ Luke thought as he looked around the room, and seeing that everyone had a serious look on their face except for Aiden, who seems to be in his own little world with the way he was looking up on the ceiling with bored eyes, but seeing Prince Roberto with the equal serious look like his Prince Keith, tells him that this is serious business.

Knowing that he got his point across, King Noctis clapped his hands together, "Well now that I said what I wanted to say to you all, are there any questions that any of you would like to ask concerning Lucian?" He said in a cheerful tone.

Prince Roberto took this chance and raised his right hand up.

"Yes, Roberto?" King Noctis looked at Prince Roberto.

"Can we see Lucian?"

"You all can if you want but she is sleeping right now, so wait until tonight or tomorrow."

"Okay." Prince Roberto smiled. He couldn't wait to see his little princess.

"Your Majesty, may I ask when did Lucian return home?" This time it was Prince Joshua who spoke. He cares for Lucian even if he calls her a brat, but she was his little brat.

"New Year's day," King Noctis replied. "It took me thirteen years to find her living in Charles Kingdom. I send one of my butlers to get her during the firework event held close to your chateau, Prince Edward."

"What?" Prince Edward's eyes grew. "If the little fairy has been living in my country, how in the world did I not see her? Especially when she was that close to the chateau."

Hoping to clear things up a bit, Aiden joined in the conversation. "Lucian moved into your country four years ago, Prince Edward. Before Lucian was brought back home, I did a little research. Apparently, she had been living in the kingdom of Sanct Sybil in the country side. I've send some military officers and detectives to that country to find out some more information to help me track down the man that kidnap Lucian."

"Sanct Sybil?" Prince Keith raised an eyebrow up and looked over to the side towards Aiden.

"Yes," Aiden nodded his head before continuing. "Lucian told me some more information of where she lived back then. I'm not that surprise to find out that whoever the man that took Lucian brought her to a country that I or the king would not even thought of."

"That's….very clever of the man if you ask me." Prince Joshua mumbled to himself. "Sanct Sybil, huh…"

"Well then," King Noctis clapped his hands together once and stood up on his feet. "If that's all the questions that you all wanted to ask, I'll be leaving now. Aiden, you can stay here. I want you to look after Lucian while I'm gone. I won't be gone for long so don't worry about me."

"Got it." Aiden said without looking at his dad who smiled at him before walking out of the room.

When King Noctis left the room, Prince Keith turned his head to the side, and looked at Aiden with a confuse look on his face. "Aren't you gonna ask where His Majesty is going, Aiden?" Usually, Aiden would always go with King Noctis whenever he leaves for a business, but now he seems like he doesn't care at all. "You are his butler after all. It's your job to make sure that His Majesty is safe."

"Nah," Aiden yawned and looked at Prince Keith with lazy eyes. "When King Noctis says that he won't be gone for too long that means that he doesn't want me to come with him, and don't worry about his safety. I already assigned some bodyguards to look after my King."

"Wow Aiden! You're really amazing!" Prince Roberto grinned. "You're always one step ahead even when you don't look like you are!"

"Thanks, I guess." Aiden blinked. "I'll just think of that as a compliment."

"Aiden." Prince Wilfred softly spoke, making the young butler turn his dark blue eyes towards the blonde prince.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure."

Both Aiden and Prince Wilfred walk out of the room, leaving the others to wonder what the blonde prince want with Aiden.

Once the two were outside in the hallway, Aiden looked at Prince Wilfred and leaned his back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest "I know." He said.

"Huh?" Prince Wilfred blinked.

"I know what you want to ask." Aiden lips curled up to a small smile. "You can go see Lucian. I also know that you have feelings for her back when you were young, and that you're not the only one who likes the young princess."

"I-I…how do you know?" Prince Wilfred asked, unable to believe that Aiden could see right through him.

Aiden couldn't help but laugh a little at how dense the blonde prince is. "I just know." He didn't want to tell the reason that Prince Wilfred changes completely when he's around Lucian, and if he did, he wouldn't get his fun when the time comes for Lucian and Prince Wilfred to be together. "For one thing you don't have to worry about getting my permission when you ask Lucian out, lover boy." He grinned and patted Prince Wilfred on the shoulder. "I'll be rooting for you since I know that you can take care of Lucian more than the others."

Hearing those words come out of Aiden, made Prince Wilfred blush in embarrassment. No one has ever called him 'lover boy' in his life and this is the first time. It felt weird. "T-thank you." This is the only thing he could say to the older brother of Lucian.

"Oh don't thank me yet. I'm allowing you to date my little Lucian, but if you break her heart, be prepared to get a good beating from me because I won't hesitate hurting you and your handsome face." Aiden smiled sweetly, his grip on Prince Wilfred's shoulder tightened. "But I know that you wouldn't break her heart. You're a good man after all." He patted Prince Wilfred on the shoulder once again, hitting him even harder.

"Y-yes." Prince Wilfred smiled weakly. Aiden sure can be scary when he wants to be and Prince Wilfred admits that he's a little scared of Aiden. He doesn't care about his age, the brother of Lucian may be younger than him by two years but Aiden is a monster.

"That's good to hear!" Aiden smiled brightly and finally removed his hands from Prince Wilfred's shoulders. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to kidnap some of the butlers in the room. We're gonna make dinner for tonight." The butlers that he wants to take are Jan, his best friend, Luke, cause the young butler is fun to tease, and Yu so that he could help him improve his cooking skills.

"Okay, you go and do that."

"And you can go to Lucian's room but after I give you her hot cocoa." Aiden smiled. "She said that she wanted one. I don't care if she's still asleep, wake her up when you get to her room."

"Okay." Prince Wilfred nodded his head. He couldn't believe that he's taking orders from Aiden, but if this is one of the way that he could get on Aiden's good side, then he doesn't mind doing some small task that the butler ask him to do.

**~…X…~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~...X...~**

_Should I wake her up? No, that would be rude of me. But then she told Aiden that she wanted hot cocoa. But she looks an angel right now. I can't wake her up, but her hot cocoa is getting cold._ Prince Wilfred thought as he stared down at Lucian, sleeping in the bed. After having Aiden give him the ok sign for seeing Lucian, Prince Wilfred wasted no time in in going to her room after Aiden gave him a cup of hot cocoa that Lucian wanted to drink. But now that he is inside the room, just him and Lucian, alone, together, he doesn't know what to do.

Prince Wilfred has been standing beside the bed for five minutes, debating with himself if he should wake his little princess up. "I can't do this." He said to himself, and he gently placed the cup of hot cocoa down on the white table lamp beside the bed.

"I find it funny that you stood there for five minutes doing nothing but stare at me." With the sudden voice, Prince Wilfred jumped back a little and turned his head back to Lucian, to see her staring straight at him with her green eyes half opened. "That's funny." She smiled a little, loving how easy it is to scare the blonde prince.

"L-Lucian."

"Hey." Lucian blinked before turning her body towards Prince Wilfred. "So what are you doing here?"

"Aiden wanted me to bring you your hot cocoa." Prince Wilfred replied. There was something about Lucian's gaze that's making him very nervous. Maybe it's because his feelings for her are affecting him. Yeah, maybe that's it. "So, are you feeling alright now?"

"Well I'm not sick." Lucian said. "But…there's something that I want from you."

"What is it?"

"Come here," Lucian said waving her left hand towards Prince Wilfred, telling him to come closer to her. "You're the only one that can do this other than Aiden." She sat up on the bed and waited for Prince Wilfred to sit in front of her.

Once Prince Wilfred got to Lucian, he sat down on the edge of the bed in front of her. "Other than Aiden? What is that supposed to mean?"

"This." Not wanting to waste any more time of her sleep, Lucian wrapped her arms around Prince Wilfred and pulled him back down on the bed. "I need something to cuddle with." She nuzzled her face against Prince Wilfred's chest. She didn't mind that he was wearing his prince clothes, she just wanted him to be next to her, just like the old time.

"!" Prince Wilfred's eyes grew wide open at the sudden hug from Lucian. "L-Lucian!" He quickly looked towards the door, hoping that no one would enter the room, or else he'll be dead.

"Please, I want you to be with me right now." She tighten her hold on to Prince Wilfred, telling him that she wouldn't let him go any time soon. "Please." That one word was enough for Prince Wilfred to stop trying to remove Lucian from him.

He knows that Lucian wouldn't beg for something unless it's important. "Lucian." He looked down on her only to see her still burying her face on his chest. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare."

"!" Memories of the night when Lucian wanted to sleep with him when they were young came flooding inside him.

"_Big brother Wilfred." Young Lucian clutched her tiny yellow pillow against her chest as the door before her opened, and young Prince Wilfred looked at her with tired eyes._

"_What is it, Lucian?" Prince Wilfred asked as he took in the sight in front of him. Lucian's eyes were a bit red, telling him that she must have been crying. "What's wrong?"_

"_Can I sleep with you?"_

"_What?" Prince Wilfred blinked, waking him up completely._

"_I don't want to sleep in my room. And I had a nightmare."_

"_Lucian, it's not that I don't want you to sleep with me tonight. You need to get your parents' permission first."_

"_But it's night time already."_

"_I know, it's night time, Lucian." Prince Wilfred smiled apologetically as he patted the young princess' head. "How about you go sleep with your parents tonight."_

"_I don't want to wake them up." Lucian replied, and she lowered her head down. She knows that Prince Wilfred wouldn't let her sleep with him tonight. She wanted to sleep with her mommy and daddy, but her daddy Noctis had been working all day. _

"_Then what about Aiden."_

"_Big brother Aiden is tired."_

"_I see." Prince Wilfred said. Aiden has been training as a butler for quite a while now. He admires Aiden for being a hard worker and a son to the royal family of Caelum. "I'm sorry, Lucian. I promise that I'll sleep with you next time. How about this. If you go back to your room and sleep there, I promise you that I'll play with you all day tomorrow."_

_This got the young princess jumping up. "Really?!"_

"_Yes." Prince Wilfred softly chuckled at the little princess in front of him. "I'll play with you until you get tired of me."_

"_Okay! I'll go back to my room!"_

_Telling Lucian to go back to her room is one of the biggest mistake Prince Wilfred ever made. An hour after midnight, Lucian got kidnapped._

Not wanting that event to happen again, Prince Wilfred wrapped his arms protectively around Lucian. "Don't worry. I'll be here with you. You can go back to sleep. No one is going to take you again."

"…how do you know what I was thinking?" Lucian lifted her head up a little so she could look at Prince Wilfred.

"I just do." Prince Wilfred replied, and he softly kissed her forehead. "I always do."

Lucian softly laughed as she nuzzled her face back on Prince Wilfred's chest. "Thank you."

"Do want to tell me about your nightmare?" Feeling Lucian's body beginning to tense, Prince Wilfred began rubbing her back. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Maybe someday." Lucian said, and her body began to relax as Prince Wilfred continued to rub her back.

"Thank you for being here with me, big brother Wil." She closed her eyes, hoping that this night would last forever.

_I wish that you would call me by my name_, Prince Wilfred thought. He didn't mind Lucian calling him big brother, but he prefer being called by his name. It makes him think that he's nothing more than just a brother to Lucian. Nothing more than a brother, meaning that she doesn't see him as a man that can love her. "Hey, Lucian." He looked down only to see Lucian already fast asleep. He wonders how in the world the young princess fall asleep within seconds. He let a quiet sighed. "I guess I'll just have to ask her someday." Prince Wilfred then pulled the large white blanket over him and Lucian before closing his eyes, hoping to at least take a small nap with his beloved little princess.

**~...X...~**

"Hey, Aiden. You've been spacing out since we came in the kitchen." Jan said, looking at Aiden, who was standing beside him on the counter, holding an unpeeled potato. Jan wouldn't lie that he's concerned for Aiden. His best friend doesn't space out for no reason. "What wrong?" Jan nudged the spaced out butler.

"H-huh?" Aiden blinked and turned his head to the side. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Jan asked again.

"Nothing." Aiden replied, and he turned his attention to the unpeeled potato in his hand._ Damn potato._

Seeing the death glare Aiden was giving tot he poor potato in his hand, Jan decided to take the potato from Aiden before Aiden does anything bad to the soon to be mashed potato. "I'll take care of the mash potato, Aiden." Jan said as he carefully placed the potato beside him, away from Aiden's reach. "I know that something is wrong, Aiden. You can tell me, you know."

"It's nothing." Aiden frowned and he placed the silver knife down on the counter.

"It's something." Jan smiled. Just then something clicked in his head, making the smile on his fave wider. "Is it about Princess Lucian?" Seeing the sudden change of expression from Aiden, Jan knew that he got what he needed to know. "I see."

"What?" Aiden asked.

Jan smirked, and he turned his eyes back to Aiden. "Sister complex."

"!" With only those two words, Aiden's face turned bright red. "You got it wrong!" He shouted. He doesn't have that kind of relationship with Lucian, and even if he did, he would never do anything to her. It's just wrong, but then again, they're not really related.

"Huh?" Hearing Aiden's voice, Luke looked up to see what the two butlers are doing. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Aiden shouted, his face turning even more red.

"Why is your face red, Aiden?" Yu asked calmly with a small smile on his face. "Are you sick?"

"No!"

"Sis-mmhp!" Before Jan could even finish what he wanted to say, Aiden immediately covered his mouth.

"Continue that sentence and I will kill you." Aiden whispered. He wasn't kidding when he said that he will kill Jan. Jan only smiled before nodding his head. "Good." Aiden released his hand from Jan's mouth. "Now go finish peeling those potatoes before I smash them before they are cook."

"Yes, yes." Jan waved Aiden off, and soon turned his attention back to his work._ I was only kidding, but if he took that joke that seriously, then it means that he does have feelings for Princess Lucian._

_Stupid Jan. I was only thinking about Lucian being alone with Wilfred. I know that he wouldn't do anything after seeing Lucian again. I'm rooting for him, but if he does do anything funny to my baby sister, I will hurt him._ With these in mind, Aiden repeatedly stab an uncooked stake that was meant for dinner. The other three butlers only watched Aiden from the sideline, wondering what the poor stake did to get stab repeatedly by Aiden.

**~...X...~**


End file.
